The Rest Is Trust
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: wrote this for stripesandteeth on Tumblr Can't spell SMUT without M so read at your own risk A small story about two nations in bed and what one of them is feeling at the time and dealing with his issues about trust suck summary is suck Top Canada X Bottom Prussia


FOR THE LOVE OF PASTA, READ THE DAMN WARNING!  
IT IS THERE FOR A REASON…..

Warning: Some of these stories(not all) in the coming chapters will contain Yaoi. Yaoi is boy x boy love, man meat on man meat, all wieners-no buns. If you are not into that, do not read or complain. You have been fairly warned.

…  
If you are driving the short bus and still don't get it, Yaoi=Gay.

This story and Axis Powers Hetalia depicts people and persons as the direct personification of that nation/country, so if this concept bothers you, this might not be the right story for you, especially if you are unable to mentally grasp that these nations are centuries years old despite their outward appearance.

All people, persons, nations, and whatever represented in these stories are of legal age. No minors of any kind are depicted in these stories by the author, personal perception(s) of the reader(s) aside. Keep walking pedobears, nothing for you here.

It boils down to this-  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. IT'S THAT FREAKING SIMPLE!

"FACEPALM"…FOR THE LOVE OF DOITSU AND BEER…..  
I have nothing against any characters/states/nations of Hetalia. I understand that everyone has their favorite characters/pairing. I know I do. If you don't like how a character(s) is portrayed, please don't be a hater about it. If you think the writing is shit(I don't know what you expect-it already states I'm a hack on my profile), then write your own damn story about the nations. It is a lot easier to critic that create. Please keep that in mind. And once again-  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ! NOT A HARD CONCEPT!

Enjoy. 3

EXTRA BIG WARNING FOR ANYONE NOT PAYING ATTENTION.

YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ A YAOI STORY. YAOI EQUALS GAY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, THEN DON'T READ IT. IT'S THAT SIMPLE. GO ON ABOUT YOUR DAY AND DON'T GIVE THIS ANOTHER DAMN THOUGHT.

NO SERIOUSLY. THIS IS SUPER GAY. LIKE DUDE ON DUDE.

GO BACK NOW BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE. BEWARE! BEWARE! TAKE HEED AND GO NO FURTHER! CAUSE YOU REALLY CAN'T SPELL SMUT WITHOUT M. NUDGE, NUDGE, WINK, WINK, SAY NO MORE.

...

STILL WITH ME?

….  
…Ok. Let's start the show.

APH PruCan The Rest Is Trust

"A good marriage is at least 80 percent good luck in finding the right person at the right time. The rest is trust."-Nanette Newman

Prussia or really the personification of the country who went by the more human title of Gilbert Beilschmidt, was cold. The former Prussian and now avatar of Germany found that he was uncomfortably chilly in his waking. Well, most of him was anyway. His left foot was burning hot under a lump of slobbering fur that was snoring snot bubbles into his leg hair. Gilbert chose to fix this by kicking the bear who was using his foot for a belly warmer off of the bed. The soft sound of a fuzzy body hitting the floorboards followed by a growl made the nation snicker until a sharp, irate chirping was sounded with the bear's complaints.

"Traurig.", Gilbert muttered an apology to his chick, Gilbird obviously choosing to sleep on Kumajirou's head instead of his silvery own. Angry bear growls and dozy cheeps faded away as Kumajirou padded out of the bedroom to sleep elsewhere, taking Gilbird with him. Gilbert was awake enough now though to note how cold he was and ever more so, the culprit responsible for his discomfort.

"Four sheets and two down comforters. How much damn bedding do you need?", Gilbert grumbled into his pillow as he turned over onto his side. The question was directed at the human sized cocoon he just knew would be taking up the other side of the bed. Matthew was wrapped up so tightly in his stolen covers, not even a wisp of his blonde hair or a toe was peeking out.

Groaning because he had to move, Gilbert shuffled over to the sheet thief, running his hands over the woven barrier in hopes of finding a chink or gap in the cotton armor. Intentional or not, all the sheets and comforters were cleverly winded around Matthew in a seamless fashion to provide no entrance for Gilbert's long white fingers. Too tired to continue, Gilbert gave up with a groan as he flopped back. It seemed his options were slim at this point.

Debating between getting up to find something warm to wear or just going back to sleep, Gilbert rubbed his hands up and down the cool skin of his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. It had been his decision to be too lazy after sex to not get properly dressed for bed. Not that he did that often anyway. Naked was always more convenient especially if he planning on another round first thing in the morning. Being who and what he was, Gilbert could go back to sleep and be none the worse for it. Though they wore a human form and were bound to some of its limitations, nations didn't get sick that way, and the warrior nation had done so before in the past in far worse conditions than that of a comfortable bed. Gilbert could nap through canon fire if he had to and the noise of constant gunfire was nearly a lullaby to him. Any sort of sleep was a precious commodity on the battlefield and a wise soldier learned to take it when and where he could. This wasn't a war though or even winter. It was his own bed, the one he shared with Matthew, and had been doing so for several decades.

Now there was a thought that made Gilbert pause…

Though they had met several times before in the past, though only briefly, Gilbert had been officially introduced to Matthew at some random World Meeting, one where his brother, Ludwig, had called out sick. Being the awesome older brother he was and officially the other half of Germany by then, Gilbert had gone in Ludwig's place. As always, the meeting was a complete and utter clutterfuck, but one good thing happened while Gilbert was there. He had been seated beside a quiet nation who had politely introduced himself despite assuming he would be forgotten two seconds later by the pale nation. To Matthew's surprise, Gilbert had not only remembered him but made it a point to call attention to the Canadian whenever he attempted to raise a point or say something. What left Matthew dumbfounded and astonished was that after the meeting, Gilbert had pursued the Canadian all the way back home to his house. Matthew made the mistake of feeding the Prussian while he was there and thus ensured that he would be invaded time and time again on a regular basis with loud demands for pancakes, beer, and attention.

After many breakfasts that were commenced way too early, innumerable stolen bottles of maple syrup and beer, and more than a few dates that ended with the Prussian staying over for weeks at a time, Gilbert moved in with Matthew, returning to Germany only when he had to as a nation and to visit his brother. To the everyone surprise except the couple's own, Gilbert kept returning to Matthew and stayed with him. Certain nations still grumbled to this day about what and how much they had lost in bets with France on when the two would break up.

It was not all pancakes, bunny snuggles, and maple syrup coated sex though. Like any relationship, it took work. Being that the people involved were both nations, it took more time and effort than it would others. Gilbert and Matthew had been solitary creatures for most of their existences for very different reasons before this love.

Matthew was used to being alone and lonely so having a nation as vibrant as Gilbert around all the time was a bit of a shock to his system much akin to skinny dipping in ice water. The Canadian was used to doing things at his own pace and on his own time with no interference from any nation with the exception of his twin and even then, America's visits were few and far between. Matthew would zone out for hours staring off into space, deep in thought and not even realize it until the room he was in lost all natural light. It was a very new sensation to be jolted out of that while only fifteen minutes in by someone impatiently snapping fingers in your face or in one memorable incident, pouring beer over your head.

On his part, Gilbert had to learn how to trust. There were very few nations Gilbert really trusted. He would joke that the list was so short, he wasn't even on it half the time, but that was closer to the truth than he would have liked to admit aloud. Besides his own flesh and blood, Gilbert was just now beginning to trust Matthew. It was a slow process and one they both had to work at. Thankfully, Matthew had the patience and quiet determination for it while Gilbert had the iron will to keep break down his own centuries old walls of self preservation bit by bit. Though it hurts more than he could say at times, it was worth it. Matthew was worth it.

And while he could trust the Canadian with his heart or at least some pieces of it, Gilbert didn't dare with his sheets. He swore if you gave Matthew an inch of them, he would take the whole damn thing right out from under you. Even Francis and Antonio were not that bad, and Gilbert was hard pressed to think of a bigger cover hog than Matthew. America maybe, but Gilbert had never had to share a bed with Matthew's neighboring brother and that sort of thing seemed the wrong thing to ask his twin.

Gilbert was about to give up extracting a scrap of covering when the bundle beside him exploded open and a pair of arms dragged Gilbert into the middle of the cocoon's warm depths. Letting himself be pulled forward, Gilbert wondered, as he had often before, how the hell Matthey manage to exit his mini fortress with such ease when he himself, a seasoned veteran of war and invasion, couldn't find any weakness to take advantage of.

"Brrrr….You're cold.", Matthew mumbled into the back of Gilbert's bare neck, the blonde pulling the albino near him until the nations were flush with Matthew's chest pressed close to Gilbert's back.

"It's all your fault, Birdie.", Gilbert grumbled, allowing himself to be held so close. He didn't mind emotionally blackmailing Matthew over the covers, the Canadian one of the few nations that didn't need them at all. The Great White North could walk around in a blizzard butt ass naked and be perfectly fine. Gilbert knew this because he had seen Matthew do it to settle a bet between the Nordics and himself. Finland was the only one out of the five northern countries that had lasted for any length of time. Even Tino had broken though after Matthew had the gall to ask him "How's aboot this weather, eh?" with a cheery smile on his face. Gilbert didn't feel too bad about it. Between him and Denmark, they had driven up one hell of a bar tab. Even after he gotten dressed, Matthew had been literally too cold to touch for the rest of the night but it was a small price to pay for a shitload of free beer and all the free entertainment of watching the Nordics argue and play the blame game.

Starting to fall back to sleep, Gilbert was distracted from such thoughts by hands starting to wander slowly over his bare skin, Matthew's touch slow and languid as it was ran down his lean sides. The Canadian's own skin was superheated from his linen theft, that warmth settling over the top of Gilbert's winter skin before seeping blissfully in. "I can make it up to you.", Gilbert could feel the smile being pressed into his skin as hands went even further down to impressive vital regions, the Canadian running a light hand over them. Gilbert felt his sex twitch in anticipation of what was to come next.

Gilbert breathed in as his soft shaft was gripped and rubbed between too warm fingers so that his sensitive flesh swelled with new life. Hi sbody always responded so beautifully to Matthew's attention even as Gilbert's sleepy mind was still catching up with current events. The Canadian's own clothed erection was pressed up between Gilbert's bare cheeks, Matthew sliding his want up and down the crevice in slow, teasing motions.

When Matthew bit the back of his neck, Gilbert realized that the Canadian wanted to top and in his own quiet way was asking permission to do so. Gilbert never understood why other nations mistook quiet and polite for shy and demure. Matthew was anything but shy, and any colony raised by France and then England could never be demure. There was a wild nation under that mask of polite smiles and stuttering apologies, one that could be found easily enough if one were to look at the Canadian properly. They would notice the polite smiles never reached Matthew's twilight eyes and his apologies and other quiet words were laced with sarcasm so clever and dry that it whistled as it flew over nations' heads. One of Gilbert's greatest joys in life now was to listen in on conversations Matthew would have with other nations. The eavesdropping would leave the Prussian laughed and clutching his sides for days.

Nips along the nape of his neck reminded Gilbert that Matthew was still waiting for an answer from him. Swallowing hard, his throat suddenly feeling too tight to manage even the simple act of breathing, Gilbert reminded himself that he could change this situation at any point in time or simply tell Matthew 'no' and it would be alright with the Canadian and not be held against him for doing so. It had taken Gilbert a long while to understand this and even longer to actually believe it. That thought alone made some of the panic rising in him settle back down but the fear was like a hound trapped within his hidden core tethered down only by a thin leash, struggling to fight its way loose.

Most of the time as it had been for millennia's, sex between nations was seen as a diversion from boredom at best. Rarely were other significant factors equated into act itself for the near immortals. Pairings were used for political gain, bargaining, to finalize treaties, and even to signal a defeat in war. A winning nation could make the defeated his bitch, in more ways than one. If more than one nation was involved, the whole event could turn into an orgy. It was one of the reasons France perfected his own method of war by attacking the already weak and defeated.

That tradition had faltered and started to change with the arrival of two nations though. America and Canada did things much differently than their European counterparts. After his war of independence, America had made himself an Isolationist. Most nations didn't know that was because his former keeper had presented himself to the victor after America failed to turn up to claim his prize. After finding England naked in his bedroom, America had been horrified and more than a little scared, the new nation running from his own house without a word spoken between them. The whole ordeal had become too embarrassing for England to endure so he left at his own accord with more regret than he would have liked to admit. Neither of the nations spoke of it and Gilbert had only knew about it secondhand from France after he had gotten both 'l'amour challenged' nations extremely intoxicated. So it came as little surprise to Gilbert when the two nations started to date each other after the announcement of their Special Relationship. Most people had no idea just how far that went beyond the political sense.

In a way, Gilbert had to be thankful for the old ways. After Russia had been done with him, Gilbert had been given to Matthew, the exchange being made at a military base somewhere in the Kremlin. Not knowing anything about Matthew at the time other than he had been death incarnate on the battlefield, Gilbert had been expecting the worst. Clothed in nothing but still healing bruises, his tattered pride and the shredded remains of his dignity, Gilbert had kept his gaze steady when Matthew had entered the room, meeting soft lavender eyes with a calm borne of suffering and low expectations. He had not known how to react when Matthew had simply put his coat over Gilbert's bare, dirty shoulders and told him to go home to Germany in that low, sweet voice of his. The Canadian had only left Gilbert with an open door, and the smell of snow and lingering sweetness to remember him by.

It was the one of the reasons that Gilbert could let himself submit so willingly now but only to Matthew and Matthew alone.

Reminding himself not to tense up, Gilbert pressed back into Matthew, giving him his consent. Matthew let out what sounded like a small sigh of relief, his lips soon leaving off from that noise to work their soft warmth across too pale shoulders and down a bony spine that arched from the devotions placed upon it. Gilbert relaxed as Matthew kept his intimate attention and affections to the albino's sides and back, the Canadian carefully avoiding parts of Gilbert's upper torso. The couple had learned early on through trail and error that nipple play was to be avoided when the Prussian bottomed.

Warmth and pressure were lifted off of Gilbert's back as Matthew leaned up to fish out the lube from the nightstand's drawer, leaving a gap in the covers where frigid air could leak through. The Prussian growled at his lover as he shivered from the sudden bout of cold. Matthew returned soon enough, muttering apologies and kisses into winter skin as he secured their fortress of warmth again.

Still on his side since Matthew had not moved him, Gilbert's breathe stifled as he felt his backside being worked open slowly and with great care, finger by finger, while his front was fondled with the Canadian's other hand just as languidly. Matthew was taking his time and giving Gilbert his full attention, something that the Prussian never tired of, though he was distracted from it by his own simmering thoughts and emotions.

Wincing as he was stretched and scissored open, Gilbert tapped down the instinct to fight, to claim, to invade, to flip Matthew over and end this domination. To distract himself from such notions, Gilbert focused on the pleasure that any motion he made caused in droves. Shifting backwards, he worked himself further down, tight muscles clenching down on Matthew's fingers, the digits thick and calloused but then all nations' hands were in some way. Gilbert's own were a roadmap of nicks and scrapes that made his hands look threaded with silver they were so thick with scars. Even the backs of his hands held the marks of burns on them from early versions of firearms, gunpowder lodged under his skin for centuries from weapons that were finicky and unreliable at best when they actually decided to work.

Matthew's own wonderful hands were busy working his front as Gilbert thrust forward with a needy whine escaping his thin lips, the Prussian feeling too full and simulated to care as his famous length was stroked from its bulbous purple head down to its velvety pouch. Gilbert choked with pleasure as his balls were cupped and circular patterns were traced into them by talented fingers.

"May I?", Matthew whispered, ever the polite gentleman even as he lewdly traced the shell of Gilbert's ear with the tip of his tongue. Gilbert rolled his eyes. Matthew was three finger deep up in him while working in a fourth and the Canadian still felt like he needed to ask that.

"Ja. Do it.", Gilbert ended up saying more harshly than he actually meant. Luckily Matthew took no offense to it, the Canadian already kissing Gilbert behind his red teased ear, crooning soft words of mixed French to his lover. The Prussian tried not to flinch as Matthew's fingers left him empty with a wet squelch to be soon replaced with something much blunter. Gilbert reminded himself to breathe as Matthew breached his tender orifice, the pain marginal from all of the Canadian's careful preparation.

Matthew's hands on Gilbert's narrow hips steadied the Prussian as inch after inch was slowly pressed past his opening and deeper into the tight heat of his body, Matthew stopping frequently to let his lover adjust to his intrusion. Gilbert let out a long breathe he realized he had been holding back for too long when Matthew's balls met his backside, signaling the Canadian's end.

"Are you alright?", Matthew panted, resisting the inborn urge to pound into the wet softness that was intensely smothering his cock.

"Awesome.", Gilbert muttered. The general pain of invasion was fading fast enough and was leaving behind the sensation of feeling too full now. The Prussian found his face being turned by gentle yet firm hands so that he met intense tanzanite eyes, the lighter colors of purple washed out of them to be darkened by lust and other deeper emotions.

"If you want me to stop at any point, I will.", Matthew said in sincere tones that would have not be doubted by even the most cynical of beings. The Canadian wore his love and devotion so openly, Gilbert felt that one would have to be dumb, deaf, and blind not to notice it. Any remaining fear that clouded Gilbert's mind burned away under that sort of look, like morning mist in the light of a high sun.

"Quite being stupid and fuck me.", Gilbert said gruffly, pulling forward before snapping his hips back to make Matthew yelp at the sudden movement and overwhelming sensation. Gilbert winced despite himself but it was only from the usual physical discomfort. Matthew's hand quickly found his front again, springing into action as cool lengthy digits latched onto Gilbert's five meters. The pain was actually pretty ignorable in light of the others that the Prussian had suffered at one point or another. Gritting his teeth, Gilbert bore down as he met Matthew thrust for thrust, their hips crashing into one another in a heated tempo of slapping flesh and bone.

…Being drawn and quartered. Now that…..that had hurt. It was still in Gilbert's top five deaths. Every nation had their own top five. Arthur claimed being eaten alive by rats was more horrific but each to their own….

Growling at himself for letting his mind wander off, Gilbert shook his head, clearing away thoughts of death from it as Matthew began to really move, his strokes still slow yet forceful enough to make the bed shake from them. The angle of being on their sides only allowed for so much though, the shallow penetration setting Gilbert's teeth on edge as his impatience finally got the better of him.

"C'mon Birdie, quit messing around. I'm not some delicate virgin you're deflowering.", Gilbert taunted, pushing back until his butt was cupped by the curvature of Matthew's hips.

"So impatient….Patience is a virtue you know.", Matthew murmured into Gilbert's silvery locks of hair as he nuzzled the Prussian's head with his nose.

"Why can't 'Quit dicking around' and 'hurry the fuck up' be a virtue?", Gilbert griped, slamming into Matthew again to make both nations gasp from the forceful sensation. Gilbert almost regretted his demands when Matthew's hands left off from pleasuring him to seek out new places to settle on his body. One hand went to his shoulder to press Gilbert face down into the mattress while the other went to his hips to raise them up, Matthew following with the Prussian into the new position smoothly to keep them connected.

Panic resurfacing, Gilbert almost baulked at the arrangement as he felt the covers slide off of them, the cold slapping against his superheated skin in chilly waves. He was thankfully that it was dark under the covers and that his face was turned into a pillow. "Shhhhhhh.", Matthew soothed, "Keep your shoulders down and arch your back for me. It will feel good, I promise.". Matthew ran his hands over tense back muscles, Gilbert's body giving away the all discomfort he was trying to hide.

True to his word, the pose worked well for them both, Matthew sliding in further than before to hit all the right places with his swollen girth. Gilbert moved with him, surprised at the intensity of ecstasy he was now experiencing, all his nerves standing on end and firing. Unintelligible noises were now falling from Gilbert's thin lips but he couldn't bring himself to care, the sensations that Matthew was rocking into him with his body overruling his sense of pride.

"See, I told you.", Matthew said, a hint of smugness tingeing his softly spoken words. Feeling defiant, Gilbert pushed back in answer, clamping down his inner muscles around Matthew's erection. It caused the Canadian to screw up his rhythm with a piercing groan as he clawed at Gilbert's hips for some sort of composure.

"Jerk.", Matthew chuckled, smacking Gilbert's ass open handed to leave behind a light red mark before reaching around to clutch at Gilbert's shaft. He ran a thumb over the leaking slit he found there, circling the calloused pad over the tip of the sensitive organ. Precum dripped from it freely in clear sticky rivulets, coating Matthew's digits thickly to drip onto the bed in scattered little pools.

Losing himself and letting himself be lost, Gilbert closed his scarlet eyes as he sighed out his surrender. A complete capitulation to his secret wanting of being loved unconditionally and his hidden need to be dominated thoroughly by another. A bittersweet yield to the lover he thought he would never find in all his centuries of existence. Giving up everything he was to his One, his Matthew.

Gilbert could feel the last remnants of his resistance drain from his body, leaving it lax and compliant under Matthew's control. The Canadian must have discerned this because Matthew noticed even the slightest things about Gilbert. To his credit though, Matthew didn't say anything about it, his only gesture of acknowledgement was to place a firm hand on the small of Gilbert's back to rub small circles there into it. Whether it was in comfort, understanding, or both, Gilbert realized it didn't matter because Matthew was just like that, was that good a person. The Prussian wondered what he had done to deserve him but he often wondered that though he kept that thought hidden, buried, and locked in the darkest, deepest room of his heart of hearts. Nations were allowed to keep a few of their secrets and mysteries after all.

His body was on fire by the time, Matthew's thrusts began to get erratic, signaling his eminent end. Gilbert could feel his lover harden and swell further inside of him as their tension mounted and build toward a climax. When Matthew's hand fly off his back, Gilbert looked over his shoulder to see Matthew grip the base of his cock with a fierce look, the Canadian unwilling to come before his beloved. Feeling strangely touched, the act of kindness sent Gilbert over the edge, the Prussian yelling out in his flood as he coated Matthew's hand and his stomach with milky white. Gilbert felt his own sticky fluid on his skin, Matthew's hands renewing their hold on the Prussian's hips in a death grip as Matthew drove himself into Gilbert over and over again seeking his own sweet oblivion. Weak and open from his blinding orgasm, Gilbert gasped as he felt Matthew fill him, the heated rush of seed coating his insides unfamiliar yet strangely pleasing. He felt marked and owned, but the idea of it didn't bother Gilbert considering who it was.

Remembering to brace himself so that he would not collapse on top of his sated weary lover, Matthew lay down carefully on his side, pulling Gilbert close to him. He pressed kisses to a pale throat making the skin of it turn bright pink from all the attention. They were both a mess, covered in sweat, salvia, and semen that glittered wetly on their bodies under the stark rays of brand new sunrise. Ignoring it for now, Matthew pulled the covers back over them.

"Are you going back to sleep?", Matthew asked with a yawn, running his cleanish fingers through Gilbert's damp pewter locks.

"I dunno. I don't do hard questions first thing in the morning.", Gilbert grumbled, making himself comfortable against Matthew's body. In shifting about, he realized that Matthew was still in him, the two nations still connected at the most intimate of levels. Matthew must have noticed it too, the Canadian already moving to dislodge himself.

"Quit moving around. I'm trying to go back to sleep.", Gilbert snapped, reaching behind him to hold Matthew still.

"Eh?", Matthew looked over at his lover in surprise to be met with a harsh crimson glare accented into further severity by long silver lashes. The entire effect of the intimidating look was ruined though by the dark blush that colored Gilbert's cheek, made all the more noticeable by his odd pallor.

"I think….I would like to stay like this…", Gilbert muttered, trailing off as he settled back down, the Prussian looking unsettled and awkward. Matthew' s answer was an open mouthed kiss to the back of the albino's neck, soothing the flushed skin of it. Biting back a smile as to not embarrass the prideful nation, Matthew went back to sleep.

Gilbert soon followed, feeling safe but most of all, warm.


End file.
